Tales of Confusion
by Heisui
Summary: Sang finds herself laying on the outskirts of Iselia after a blinding flash comes from her Gamecube. Where is she? Is she dead? Rated T because there might be some swearing. [Spoilers]


Random fanfic I started writing. Just got an urge to write something down.

Anyway, although it might seem like it, this is _not _a self-insertion, I just felt like inventing yet another OC. Mwahahahah.

Oh oh oh and I'm using the name Sang for my character. Why? 'Cause it's a part of my username on Gaia Online(my full username is Lady Sang). Heehee. And I have a fun time inventing OCs. Haha.

Oh, and pardon my crappy sound effects XD And this story also switches alot from 1st person to 3rd person.

Okkk enough blabbing from me. On with the story!

**Dislcaimer : I don't own ToS, Gamecube, or whatever else I mention in this fic. Wait, I do own Sang. Hahah...ha.** ((I need to get a muse...-.-))

* * *

**Chapter one : Am I dead?**

_((1st person)) _

_  
Kaboom_

Gee, that one sounded close. Here I am, sitting on the computer chair, surfing on the Internet while there's a big thunderstorm outside. Sounds pretty dangerous, huh? Psh. What are the odds of thunder hitting _this _small house?

_Craaaash_

A strange sound comes from behind me. My Gamecube. It looks like a spark. 'Cept it was ...purple? Okaaay, I'm officially freaked out. If my Gamecube dies, then I can't play ToS and not playing ToS on a regular basis means...the end of the world.

The tv screen flickers on and off. I try unplugging the Gamecube, but it keeps doing the same thing. Too bad my parents aren't home, I'd get my dad right now and have him fix it. Well then, I'll try fixing it myself. Then, the most unexpected -- and I mean, the _most _unexpected thing happens: There's a big, blinding flash of white light, then everything goes black. I feel tremendous pain, until my body hits the...ground?

Wait, I'm now lying in the middle of a field on a sunny day. Just a minute ago, I was sitting in my room with a thunderstorm outside. Uh...huh? Did I get hit by lightning or something? Am I dead? Great. Just. Great. I lift my body up from the ground and realize I have a headache. As I reach to pull the hair that's usually in my face (what, I do it subconsciously...), I realize my hair has been pulled back in a pony tail. What...? It wasn't like that a minute ago. Wait, what else has changed?

Oh boy. My clothing has changed _drastically. _I'm wearing a long, but light scarf. I could hardly feel it at all. I'm wearing a blood-red tank-top with a net top over it, fingerless black gloves, a blood-red skirt (which is probably attached to the tank-top) with a sash on my hips holding two pouches and tights for my legs. Some random boots with bandages (or something) on them for my feet. Wait, there's something in the pouches...knives? Sweet! I have knives! I can stab random people...oh...you didn't hear that. Heheh.

One question remains...where the heck am I! I look around. Okay, so on the left, we have grass and mountains. On the right, we have grass and mountains. Behind me, we have grass and mountains. Straight ahead, we have grass and mount-- ...a village! Yes! Perfect!

_((3rd person))_

Sang smiled and started walking slowly towards the village. She hoped she could find out where she was soon and how to get back home -- that is, if she wasn't dead or anything. Though, she didn't mind the change of clothes...

So, after about twenty minutes of walking (and the two five minute breaks), Sang arrived in front of the village gate...with "Welcome to Iselia" painted on the sign. She nearly passed out. _"What...the...hell...!" _She thought, her eyes twitching to match her current state of shock.

"Welcome to Iselia! Home of the Chosen, which will be receiving the Oracle today! Enjoy your stay." One of the guards standing at the entrance said warmly.

"Eh...thanks." Sang walked unsurely into the village. _"Whee. I'm inside a game. Whee...hee...oh my god this can't be happening!" _She thought as she sat on a nearby bench and placed her head between her hands. _"Wait...is this heaven...? Nah. Can't be...I must be dreaming or something..." _. She then did a random noise (a mixture of a moan, a nervous laugh, a groan and a sigh) and sank her head lower.

_((1st Person))_

Ok. Why me? Of all people, why _me_! How the heck am I supposed to get outta here!

An idea came like a flash. Just like that, I thought of something. What if...what if I tried finding Lloyd's group and followed them for the rest of the game? Maybe that could get me out of here. Maybe, but I can't just stay here and wait for something to happen. And what could explain these clothes...? HAH! I'm so smart I scare myself sometime. Heheh.

As I was getting up, I noticed the town was strangely silent. Wait a minute, I think this happens in the game! Perfect! I ran to the Northern gates of the village and, just as I suspected, a boy dresssed in red clumsily swinging two woodens swords, a boy with white hair casting a spell and a blonde girl throwing chakrams are attacking a ghost and a zombie. Just as the zombie had closed in on Lloyd, I sprung into action. Thankfully, the two knives really resembled kunai knives, so I had no trouble throwing them and successfully taking down the creature.

The three kids stared at me. I smiled and waved, then slowly made my way to retrieve my knives.

"Thank you! If you hadn't been there, we might've gotten hurt!" Colette said, skipping to my side. "I'm Colette! This is Lloyd and that's Genis. What's your name?" She asked.

Obviously, I already knew all of their names. But I played dumb (which I hate doing, might I add). "Nice to meet you! My name is Sang."

"Hey Colette, you have to go accept the oracle now!" Genis poked her. She let out a small "Oh!" and was about to wave me goodbye when I interrupted.

"Wait...maybe it would be a good idea if I came with you...uh...you know...just in case you run into some more monsters."

The blonde Chosen was just about to say 'Okay', but Lloyd interrupted.

"No thanks, _I _can protect Colette." He stated proudly. Genis shook his head and mumbled 'yeah right...'. I burst out laughing.

"You say you can protect Colette, but you had trouble defeating _that_! I pointed at what was left of the zombie. Lloyd growled.

"I screwed up! But it won't happen again."

"It will if you don't improve your sword skills, kid. Well, whatever, it's Colette's decision. She's the Chosen. Can I come along or not?"

Colette nodded excitedly. Lloyd groaned, but I shot him a glare.

_((3rd person))_

The four started walking towards the Martel Temple. Lloyd and Colette in front, followed closely by Genis and Sang walking lazily with her hands behind her head. After a few minutes, there was a small temple with a blinding light coming from above.

"Wow...it's really bright." Lloyd commented.

"That's because it's the oracle." Genis stated in a know-it-all way.

"...It's really bright." Colette commented. Genis shook his head in defeat.

"C'mon, let's get going." Sang started walking up the stairs. She was soon followed by the three others, until they realized a wounded priest was walking down the stairs. He tripped, tumbled down and landed close to Colette.

"Pastor!" She shrieked.

"Chosen...the Desians...invaded..." He choked on some blood.

"Hang on!" Lloyd encouraged. Though Sang knew it wouldn't be long until he died.

"Accept...the oracle...regene...rate...the...world..." Then he went limp. Colette whimpered.

"You have to accept the oracle." She whiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and followed Sang upwards.

"I wonder what all the commotion's about..." Genis said thoughtfully at the sound of swords against armor. Although she knew all about it, Sang kept her mouth shut.

As they arrived at the top of the staircase, the three who were unaware of this gasped.

"Where is the Chosen?" A man with spikey brown hair, Botta, and a few 'Desians' surrounded Phaidra.

"Run, Colette!" She cried. The 'Desians' turned around a charged in attack.

_((1st person))_

Wow, that sure was smart. I sighed, but took out the knives I had retrieved and stored in my pouches. Lloyd charged forward, while Genis chanted a spell and Colette threw her chakrams. With one knife in each hand, I rushed toward the most unsuspecting one, the one who was busy trying to figure out how to help his friend who was being attacked by Lloyd. How stupid. Looks like Yuan sent the rookies.

Anyway, I didn't even have to use my knives -- I just whacked him upside the head, knocking him out then throwing him against the nearest cliff. His body limply fell to the ground. Lloyd finished off the second, but unfortunately, Yuan sent a back-up : Vidarr.

Vidarr growled angrily while he stepped loudly and heavily towards us.

"Oh shit. I forgot about him" I said outloud.

"Huh?" Genis looked at me.

"Oh, nothing! Just talking to myself here. Hey, watch out!" I stepped out of the way, dodging a blow from that...chain-bally-spiky-thing, I'll call it CBST, but Genis wasn't so lucky: he was thrown out of the way.

Colette threw her chakrams at the 'Desian', which angered him. Colette shrieked and tried to run away, but she tripped and was sent flying next to Genis. Lloyd dashed toward the enemy and hit him constantly with his wooden blades. It was ineffective, since he was wearing some pretty strong armor. Needless to say, Lloyd ended up lying unconscious close to Genis and Colette.

Great. Now I was the only one left. But wait, Kratos is supposed to get here and save us. Hm. So I guess I'll just have to stay alive until then. I sighed again and dodged, by a hair, a blow delivered by Vidarr. Whilst his CBST was stuck inside the ground, I jumped over him and threw my knives at him. No luck, they just bounced off his armor. Uh oh. I shrieked as he pulled his CBST out of the ground and swung it at me. One of the spikes gave me a small scratch on the cheek, with a bit of blood sliding down to my jaw, now. Ouch. KRATOS, HURRY UP, DAMMIT!

And it was like he had heard me. I tripped on an unseen rock and fell backwards. Vidarr was going to deliver one final blow, but instead of the pain I was sure was coming, I heard Vidarr's CBST being stopped abruptly by something shiny -- a sword. YES! KRATOS HAS COME TO SAVE US!

...Holy crap. He sure is hotter in person...

The guy standing a few inches from me is a super-hot guy from a video game. MAN I LOVE MY LIFE! Anyway, since Vidarr's CBST was now stuck on Kratos' sword, he used that opportunity to push Vidarr away. The 'Desian''s body hit the ground with a loud crash, splitting some of his armor.

"Are you alright?" Kratos turned to me.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks." I got up and dusted myself.

_((3rd Person))_

Lloyd, Colette and Genis were just waking up.

"Whoah...Sang...did we win?" Lloyd asked dizzily. Sang turned around and shook her head.

"Sorry. If it wasn't for K-- I mean, this guy here...I'd be wiped out." Sang pointed toward the mercenary.

"Wow...he must be really strong." Genis commented. Phaidra came out of the temple, where she had been hiding since the attack.

"Colette, you must accept the oracle now" She said.

Colette nodded clumsily "Oh yeah!" She started skipping toward the entrance, but tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Uh...maybe I should come along so you don't trip and get yourself killed...or something" Sang anime-sweatdropped. "And Lloyd here lacks the skills to protect you."

"HEY!" He whined. Kratos turned around suddenly.

"Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah...Who are you to ask for my name?" Lloyd replied in a challenging tone, with his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sang contained a few giggles. _"If only he knew..."_ She thought.

"...I am Kratos. I am a mercenary and as long as you can pay me, I'll protect the Chosen." He answered calmly. Phaidra nodded.

"Please, be of service." She replied.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Lloyd whined.

"No. I sense an evil presence coming from this church." Kratos said coldly.

"He's right." Sang added. "Probably from the monsters needed for the Chosen's trial."

"Fine. I'll just follow you anyway." Lloyd insisted. Sang and Kratos both sighed in unison.

"Heh, you're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you will..." Kratos said.

Kratos walked into the temple first, followed by Sang, Genis, Lloyd and Colette.

_((1st Person))_

We walked into the temple, the place sure is dusty. Bleh. I thought priests were supposed to take care of this place...it would've been helpful if they actually dusted the place every once in a while.

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd pointed toward the barrier that kept anyone from getting to the warp a few inches away.

"I think we need the sorceror's ring to get passed there." Colette stated. "It should be around here somewhere..."

"That way. I can...uh...sense it." I turned to the tunnel on the right. "Let's get going already!"

I lead the way to the room with the golems. I looked around for the pedestal and spotted it on the ledge right across from the transparent platform.

"See! I knew it!" I said proudly.

"That's nice and all, but how do we get there?" Lloyd asked.

I was about to answer when Colette said 'What's this?' and a moment later, tripped and knocked a blocked down a gap in the platform. A golem then appeared behind Lloyd, Kratos unsheathed his sword and pushed him out of the way.

"Whoah!" Lloyd cried in awe. "I didn't see that one coming!"

"See, that's what I mean when I say you lack in skills..." I replied. The golem turned into a block. I pushed it into the nearest hole and it filled the gap below. "See. Now we can get to the pedestal."

"Wait...how do you all this?" Genis asked, suspicious.

"Uhm...w-well..." Then a little white lie came to my head. I took a deep breath and pretended being sad. "Y-you see, my big sister...she was a Chosen...and...sh-she got killed by D-desians on the way..."

"Oh...I see. I'm sorry..." Hook, line and sinker. I turned away and smirked in satisfaction. I'm so smart sometimes!

Obviously, Lloyd was the first to reach the pedestal, sprinting to get to it and nearly falling off the edge of the path a few times. That kid never learns. There then was a weird sound heard, followed by a painful scream.

"LLOYD! YOU JUST LIT MY HAIR ON FIRE WITH THAT THING!" Genis cried while running around in an attempt to put the fire out. Colette starting panicking and whacked him with her chakrams, also trying to put the fire out. Then finally, giving up, Genis used a water spell on himself.

"So _that's _what it does..." Lloyd said. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Whatever. Let's go back." I said, turning around.

_((3rd Person))_

"So, uhm...I just point the ring at the thing in the middle and shoot?"

"Yeah. That's all."

"Uh...alright."

"Hey! It worked!"

Sang was standing behind Lloyd, telling him how the sorceror's ring worked. She knew that he might've lit something else than Genis' hair on fire if he attempted to use it without knowing how to do it exactly.

"Yay!" Colette cheered. She skipped next to Lloyd and their image slowly disappeared when they stepped on the warp.

"Hey...wait!" Genis whined and hurried up to step on the warp as well. Sang sighed.

"They're all way too hyper for my taste..." She said.

"Indeed." Kratos replied. They both stepped on the warp at the same time and disappeared.

They reappeared in a large room with a Seal in the middle. The room was definetely the top room where the light came from. In the middle of the Seal was a little glowing red gem. A Cruxis Crystal. It looked so innocent, but it would cause so much trouble to Colette. Sang wished she could tell them all the truth and keep Colette from getting harmed. But such things would change the course of the game and something like that was never good.

A small orb of light descended from the skies into the room. Lloyd, Genis and Colette stared in awe as it materialized itself as a human-like figure. The figure became clearer and an angel with blonde hair, a green and blue robe and beautiful white wings stared back at them.

"Whoa! An angel!" Lloyd said in awe.

_"Yeah, right. S'just a half-elf with a Cruxis Crystal..." _Sang thought as she rolled her eyes. Kratos glanced at her for a moment. Was he suspecting something? Hopefully not, she thought.

The angel (coughcough) , Remiel, then started the whole Regeneration Journey speech that the authoress couldn't remember so she just typed it out like this and the group headed back to Iselia, Lloyd and Genis staying back then getting beaten up by Raine.

* * *

Review!  



End file.
